


Jet Lag?

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened behind the phone screen of the "Ambien induced twitter party"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag?

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest You have Adam's twitter party transcriped somewhere, because it might get confusing if you don't follow the tweets, because I didn't wrote all of the down just Adam's (my) opinion about them. 
> 
> Have fun.

He wished he had turned down the air conditioner, because it was too cold.

 

He wished the bed sheets were thinner, because it was too hot.

 

He wished he would have gone to the bathroom, because he needed to pee.

 

He wished he would have put something in front of the alarm clock light, because it was too bright.

 

He wished he had longer hands so he could reach that burning itch on his ankle.

 

“Oh, for fuck sakes!” Adam whispered as quietly as possible. He then gently got out from under the sheets, scratch his ankle and looked at the alarm clock. It was barely three A.M. and he hadn’t closed an eye ever since he kissed his lover goodnight. But that was nearly three hours ago!

 

He placed the clock face down so it wouldn’t make any more light, after which he got up and headed to the bathroom, cold air brushing against his naked skin, he grabbed the remote and turned the air conditioner down before gently opening the bathroom door and flicking on the lights. He heard a noise behind him so he stopped and turned around. But thankfully Sauli was still asleep. At least someone in this house could manage that. Fucking jet lag!

 

He rubbed his eyes, peeing seemed to take forever, but when he was done he washed his hands and headed back to bed. He took an Ambien, hoping that that would knock him out, and then he sat down on the bed, not lying down, not quite yet. He took a moment to admire the beauty of his lover’s slumber, he at least didn’t seem to have a problem with the coldness in the room, he was laying on top of the sheets, completely naked and hot as hell. It probably wasn’t even that cold, Adam was probably just tired. He took a deep breath then laid back down again. Maybe with some luck he could break this insomniac curse.

 

No luck, one hour later he was tossing and turning like a madman, he was afraid he would wake his lover if this continued. Maybe a distraction would help. He dug his hand under his pillow and found his phone, as he unlocked his screen the first icon he touch, automatically, was twitter. Well, maybe one tweet wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Tossin and turning jet lag!!!” He clicked send. Without even looking in his feed he clicked his home screen button and noticed the background imagine, it was him, Sauli, and little Riff. He misses his godson, he needs to go visit him, he promised he’d be involved as much as possible in his like, but he hasn’t seen him in over a month. He openes twitter again.

 

“Can’t stop thinking about the list of things I pledge to do that aren’t career related this week. It’s time to re-connect w friends and craft.” He really has no idea why he actually tweeted that, but maybe it would help reminding his future self to do so. He was about to click the home button again and lock the phone, but then he realized he wasn’t going to sleep anyway any time soon. He decided to take a quick peek at his mentions.

 

Huh, He doesn’t remember anything about a song called “Making Love”. Where the hell do Glamberts get these ideas from? He denied it, better to clear out the rumors before they get too big.

 

He scrolled up and down the screen, feeling too lazy to read anything, but then something caught his eyes. ‘Sauli’

 

“Wake Sauli up so you don’t have to be awake alone lol.” Said the specific tweet. He looked to his right, Sauli was smiling, he loves it when Sauli smiles in his sleep, he kind of looks like a twelve year old, then he glanced back at the phone. How dare she suggest something as cruel as that?!

 

“Your evil. He’s sleeping like an angel.” He clicked ‘tweet’ without a second thought. Oh, what was he doing? He was getting sucked into the Glambert pit again, he knows better than to tweet at night, when he’s tired and sleepy.

 

He kept looking at his screen until the light faded and then shut off completely, the darkness was bothering him, but then he felt something move and he looked is Sauli’s general direction, he could only make out the outlined of his body, but he noticed he spread his legs, showing his flaccid but gorgeous cock, only hours ago he was sucking on it like it was his last day on earth, their sex marathon started when he arrived on every surface of their living room, breaking and knocking down anything and everything, they were hungry for each other, then they took a break while they watched True Blood and continued into the late hours of the night.

 

He immediately pulled his phone back up, and opened it, he did not need to get hard right now! Twitter party it was!

 

“Pls get head and neck massage!!...” Adam immediately stopped reading the message and giggled.

 

“Oh ill get head.” And he will, as soon as his gorgeous lover wakes up he’s going to have those lips wrapped around his… right, next tweet, he scrolled down.

 

The next few tweets were random, mostly inpatient fans asking about the single, he will never, ever announce a unstable date again! Ever! He probably should have learned by now.

 

Then as he scrolled again he noticed a short, but interesting tweet.

 

“What are you wearing?” Well, he was in bed with his lover. What should he be wearing? A night gown?!

 

“Nothing.” Plain and simple, as if he hadn’t said a thousand times that he sleeps naked, maybe they wanted proof. He looked down his body, he needed a trimming and he was half hard now. He rolled his eyes, excellent! What kind of rock star gets hard over twitter? Sure teasing stranger had its appeal, but they were mostly chicks!

 

Then he checked out a drawing picture of him.

 

He answered the hair question… again.

 

Sure, Paris sounds nice. He and Sauli made some memories back there. But that’s not going on twitter.

 

Yes, he is failing at falling asleep, after sending tate tweet he remembers saying how he hates it when people say “Epic fail”, oh well.

 

Michael Jackson? Sure!

 

Supernatural, yeah he heard of it, but doesn’t really have the time to get into another series. He had all the supernatural he need in his life right now.

 

It was getting booring, he looked again at his lover and wondered if the camera flash would bother him, but he saw Sauli wasn’t even facing him.

 

*Snap*

 

*Snap*

 

He took a few pictured of himself, if this doesn’t drive the Glamberts crazy, nothing will. Too much skin, too much messy hair, his swollen lips were showing… he can’t be that pornographic. But the next picture just captured his eye. That will have to do.

 

Just as though, his mentions were getting full of pervy ass tweets. What lovely ladies!

 

Tongue diving? You wish! The only place his tongue will go diving in is between his boyfriends perfectly firm ass cheeks… real soon

 

Queer As Folk! He remembers that! Good ol’ teenage years, the complex and controversial plot line, the hot and mostly naked man, well maybe they weren’t that hot, but it was not like he got much porn back then. He had more nights alone with that series than he would like to admit.

 

True Blood. He would have probably jerked off to that too if he had it in his teenage life, even the straight scenes were tasteful, but now the movie does not even compare to the hot little rascal he has next to him, ready to pounce and bite his neck at any time.

 

Then a Queen related tweet. They’re never going to get over it, are they? Well, he probably won’t either.

 

Again a random tweet, yeah, he’s going to start juicing again, if that’s what fans are asking.

 

Then, again he saw something strange, he doesn’t remember what the tweet asked but the person’s avi was of Sauli and Tommy, face to face, it was clearly a photoshop, but it looked like they were about to kiss or something, maybe for just a itsy bitsy second he thought that was hot, but what the hell were his fans thinking? Couldn’t they just leave Tommy out of his relationship? It wasn’t enough that he was paired with Tommy everywhere, now they paired him with his lover!

 

Scrolling on…

 

Again, Queen.

 

Again, new single. Trust a bitch, it’s coming!

 

Last movie watched…

 

Oh! Now they’re telling him to go to bed!? Well he don’t want to!

 

This tweet was weird, purple? Maybe, just so they won’t spam him for too much black, again.

 

“Top or bottom?” He said this before, didn’t he? They were just asking for a tease! “Top.” Said the man who begged for his boyfriend’s cock not hours ago.

 

Saturday’s show? He actually forgot about it, but maybe it’ll be fun. Actually, it will only he fun if he could drag Sauli along and have a nice quickie in the bathroom and to give warning stares to any man who gets too close. Otherwise it would be just him trying to fight off the gay guys climbing on him.

 

Nicki Minaj? Not one drop of talent in that bitch, but he can’t and won’t write that. But then again, he won’t say that she has talent either.

 

Rihanna again? He wishes.

 

Medicine advice? Bitch please! He’s a pro!

 

He felt his eyes grow tired and straining from the light, maybe it was time to try and at least close one eye.

 

Oh! Designer! Gareth Pugh indefinitely!

 

He heard Sauli turn around, it was definitely his cue to stop.

 

“Goodnight beautiful Glamberts. Try and be your most authentic, honest self today.” He smiled, in the end Glamberts were always there for him, day and night, even if they couldn’t do anything to help.

 

“Adam?” A tired voice murmured from under the sheets and Sauli’s head came out, hair all ruffled and eyes squirting at the light. “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Yeah, the jetlag is killing me. Did I wake you up?” Adam asked opening his blankets for his boyfriend to cuddle next to him.

 

“No, I just had a bad dream.” Sauli said, nuzzling into Adam’s chest, sighing and fluttering his eyelashes against his skin. Sauli smelled of sleep and warmth and it immediately relaxed Adam more than any medicine. He should have known, Sauli was the answer to all his problems. He responded to one more random tweet… Queen again!!! Then tucked his phone away, pulling his lover close as his eyes slipped shut.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did I sound a bit like Adam? lol


End file.
